


Heats & Feelings

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Derek Hale, Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: The stubbled man raised one of his impressive eyebrows at the statement.Damn his eyebrow game!Stiles thought, distractedly. Then the question the Omega had been dreading dropped. “And… why stay here instead of our own bedroom?”Now, the paler man was nervous. He knew Derek could smell it in the air without having to sniff. Which meant he had to explain plus being a living lie detector, Stiles could not bluff his way out. Neither did his heat addled brain had enough coherency to use his usual aversion tactics.Stiles sighed. Hoping for the best, bracing for the worst he went for it. “Maybe because I don’t want to spend it with you..?”The hurt that scrunched up the other man’s face was intolerable. Stiles felt like a douche.





	Heats & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, peeps. So, I'm back again with another story!
> 
> \\\ENJOY\\\

The first thing Derek registered once he let himself in through the front door was that Stiles was already home. If the indication of the younger man’s oversized coat (which Derek once owned, by the way) hanging off the rack along with the haphazard disposition of shoes were anything so by.

Despite the fact, working his way past the entryway, the Alpha did not detect any sign of the other man nearby. So, when he wandered into the kitchen only to be hit in the face with the heavy stench of pheromones, he reeled back in surprise.

Pausing in the middle of the kitchen, he took in his surroundings. There was food scattered all over the counter seeming as if someone forgot to put them away in their haste. At that point, realisation dawned over him.

Stiles had gotten into heat.

Guilt churned his gut, wondering how had he not remembered the date when he always kept tabs on his mate’s heat cycle. He then checked the calendar on his phone and realised it wasn’t that he had forgotten, but Stiles’ heat had closed in on them earlier than expected.

Heaving a sigh, Derek walked to the fridge. Taking out a bottle of water from there, he homed his supernatural hearing on Stiles’ heartbeat. He located it inside their spare bedroom, beating away at an accelerated pace.

The location confused Derek but he didn't let himself think too much of it.

The Alpha trudged through the hallway, making a list of tasks in his head in preparation for Stiles’ heat. He could now detect the scent of pheromones, indicating the places the human had been. It got stronger as he neared their guest bedroom. After a swift knock, he decided to enter the room.

“Stiles?”

**-**

Stiles had been in the kitchen when it happened.

He had gotten back home not long ago and was about to prepare dinner. Having not been feeling too fit the entire day caused him to get back earlier than usual. Just as he began shuffling around the space to get the ingredients out, a sudden sharp pain shot through him.

It hit him like a punch in the gut. Gasping, he doubled over in pain. His fingers clutched onto his clothing near the lower abdomen.

“Fuck.” he cursed through raspy breathing; caught off by the start of his own estrus.

Now that he was paying attention, he could see the clear signs that he had been brushing off all day. The feverish feeling, the constant itch under his skin, the slight dampness gathering between his butt cheeks.

Shuffling back on his feet; he set down the can of tomatoes he was holding on top of the kitchen counter. He had brought that out a few moments before everything went downhill.

He left the kitchen in a rush. Changing directions right before he reached the master bedroom. Instead, he headed for the spare bedroom that they sometimes used as a guest bedroom.

By the time he got inside, his heat was on full throttle. The pain blurring his awareness in a way, he almost did not register himself undressing. Tripping over his own feet trying to shuck off his pants as fast as he could manage while trembling like a leafs. He stumbled his way to the bed, dropping on top of it and instantly groaning at the discomfort from the slick pooled on his boxers.

In an instant, the tidy bed got messed up from his effort to build a fortress around him with pillows and blankets. Once finished, he leaned back on the bed, pushing down his boxer briefs until it pooled around his ankles.

Supporting his weight on some pillows, he spread his legs as wide as it would go. His hands travelled downwards. Reaching his cock, he began to work it with harsh tugs. He wasn’t about to take his sweet time. All he could think of at that moment was how desperate he was and the need for release.

The other hand went past his balls, pausing to fondle them before stopping right above his twitching hole. His prostate also needed some attention but he never got good at pleasuring himself both ways at the same time. A vibrator in his ass would've been very much welcomed but all his toys were in Derek and his shared bedroom. For a moment, Stiles contemplated going there but decided against it. Instead, he further sped up his jerking off.

The room was filled with repeated slapping noise and his gasps and groans. It didn’t take long for him to reach the peak and then to tip over the edge. He came with a sharp cry. His body arching off the bed, spilling pearly droplets of cum all over his stomach.

His body slumped back onto the bed once he'd rode out his orgasm. Although it had subdued by a smidge, Stiles still felt the need. He chose to ignore it and take a short nap before doing anything more. He was exhausted from the day’s events. He needed some rest before the heat became too unbearable to ignore.

Deciding, he slid the cover above him soon drifting off to sleep.

  
  


He woke sometime later with a start, feeling like someone lit a fire  _ underneath _ his skin.

It took a couple of minutes before he could remember his surroundings. Once everything came back, he shifted groaning at the ache on his joints. He tried to figure out what woke him up when he heard a knock on the door. Then it creaked open.

Stiles snapped his head towards the sound to find Derek’s head peeking from the door.

“Stiles?” the wolf questioned in a worried voice as he entered the room.

Sitting up, the human mustered up a smile in response. “Hey, Derek. You are back.”

The Alpha took a couple of cautious steps toward the bed then stopped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he wanted to ask something then finally went for it. “What are you doing in here?”

“Uhm, so my heat started out of nowhere. I’ll be staying here for the next whatever days until I’m done with it." answered the Omega. "Also, I’m sorry about dinner, you’ll have to fix something for yourself,” He shifted on the bed, feeling impatient and grimaced when the sticky slick made its presence known. Even though Derek was not giving off any pheromones, simply being near an Alpha was agitating him.

The stubbled man raised one of his impressive eyebrows at the statement.  _ Damn his eyebrow game! _ Stiles thought, distractedly. Then the question the Omega had been dreading dropped. “And… why stay here instead of our own bedroom?”

Now, the paler man was nervous. He knew Derek could smell it in the air without having to sniff. Which meant he had to explain plus being a living lie detector, Stiles could not bluff his way out. Neither did his heat addled brain had enough coherency to use his usual aversion tactics.

Stiles sighed. Hoping for the best, bracing for the worst he went for it. “Maybe because I don’t want to spend it with you..?”

The hurt that scrunched up the other man’s face was intolerable. Stiles felt like a douche.

**-**

Once Derek heard the words spill out, it felt like the universe was closing around him. His heart felt like somebody squeezed all the blood out. He dropped his gaze, furrowing his brows in hopes to conceal the pain.

It had been almost a year since Stiles and he began living together (and sharing the younger’s heat). They rarely had sex outside of the Omega's heat cycle; the Alpha preferring to spend his own rut without it.

Derek enjoyed taking care of his mate. He  _ wanted to _ spend the heats together even though he never felt the physical need usual Alphas felt. However, the urge to provide for the mate was still there.

But he always had this fear that what he had been doing wasn’t enough. He wasn't good at it. Despite, had no way of knowing for sure since Stiles never commented about it. Until apparently,  _ just then _ .

The werewolf backed himself out of the room as quickly as possible. He shut the door behind him and walked his way back through the hallway.

He hadn't even reached the couch he'd selected as his destination when there was the noise of the door opening. Derek turned around to the sight of Stiles running down the hallway towards him. There were no clothes on him and had tears in his eyes.

Moments later, the Omega collided with him causing the Alpha to drop backwards onto the couch.

"No, no, no, Derek, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you." Stiles sobbed. Fisting Derek's shirt, he pulled the man closer for a desperate kiss. Then he lost himself in his need and began humping against the Alpha all the while refusing to let up the kissing. 

Derek decided to take control of the situation before things got out of hand. He pulled himself away from the kiss instead, nosing the Omega's long line of neck in the way he knew, Stiles liked. His neck was a bit of a sensitive spot.

“Stiles, you need to stop.” Derek sighed, opening his eyes that he wasn’t aware he’d closed in the first place.

“Stop? No, why... no stop. Stopping bad.” Stiles rolled his hips down against the Alpha’s crotch. Seeming to have reduced down to speaking incoherent sentences and wasn’t paying much attention to anything but his need.

“You’re not thinking clearly.” The werewolf tightened his hold on the younger man before letting go and leaning back. “Not five minutes ago you told me you didn’t want to spend your heat with me.” He looked straight into Stiles’ eyes and finished, “So, yes. We need to stop.”

That seemed to do the trick. Stiles sobered up and pushed himself off the Alpha. Then he stood with his head down, crossing his arms over his very erect penis. When he spoke, his voice was too small that if Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he would’ve missed it. “I don’t want to force you into having sex with me.”

“Force? Stiles, you’re not forcing me into anything!” The werewolf sounded exasperated.

“I know you hate it. We don’t even have sex unless I’m in heat. If that doesn’t seem like I’m forcing you to take care of me during my heats-

Derek interrupted with a firm voice. “Stiles. Never ever say you’re forcing me to take care of you. You-” he sighed, trying to grasp the words. “You’re my  _ mate _ , Stiles. There’s no question that I want to take care of you. And we’ve had this conversation already. I don’t  _ hate  _ sex. It’s just not something I feel the need to do. But I want to take care of you. If that means, having sex. I don’t mind it. I’m not in it because I feel it’s my duty or anything. I  _ want _ to spend your heats together and I don’t hate it.” The Alpha was breathing hard once he was finished.

“I’m sorry” Stiles looked up, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He seemed a little emotional than usual.  _ Probably the heat messing with the hormones, _ Derek thought to himself.

“I’m not mad, babe. It’s just, I wish you would have just talked to me about it. I could sense something was bothering you and I thought I was not doing a good enough job.”

“No, why would you think that.” Stiles came closer and sat on his lap, hugging him. “You do an amazing job.”

“I have no idea how to make it feel good or anything. That part of my “Alpha instincts” are just  _ not there _ .”

“You’re the best, Derek.” The Omega snuggled closer. “I’m so sorry I was so stuck in my head I didn’t even realise what it was doing to you.”

Derek hugged his mate tight, rubbing circles on his skin with his thumb. “It’s okay. Let’s not think about it now.”

Stiles shivered beneath his touch. Tilting his head back enough, the human looked at Derek. His hardness that had softened up for a moment there seemed to be perking up again. “Do you want me to bring you back to the spare bedroom? I’ll bring your toys and other stuff you might need after as well.”

“No. Take me.” Stiles breathed. “Take me to bed.  _ Our  _ bed.”

The Alpha couldn’t help the smile from forming. He placed a kiss on the Omega’s lips and picked him up by the hips as if he weighed nothing. “Our bed it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut this. This ending seemed better.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
